I Turn to You
"I Turn to You" is the third single from Christina Aguilera. The original version of the song was recorded that year by R&B quartet All-4-One for the soundtrack album to the Warner Bros.film Space Jam. Released in the spring of 2000 as the album's third single, the single peaked at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 for 4 weeks, becoming Aguilera's fourth Top 10 hit. The ballad-based single focused on Aguilera being the narrator in the song, telling the person that she is there when they are losing faith. "I Turn To You" peaked at #19 in the UK and #40 in Australia. "I Turn To You" reached #1 in Argentina and #10 in Canada, becoming Aguilera's third Top 10 Hit there. "I Turn To You" was also featured on Aguilera's greatest hits album, Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. "I Turn To You" was recorded the song for Asia's Soul Siren Nina album, Nina Sings the Hits of Diane Warren. The radio edit edition of "I Turn To You" was also featured on the U.S. Maxi-CD single, along with the U.K. Maxi-CD single. Song information The lyrics of "I Turn to You" are an ode from the narrator to a person who helps them find the proverbial light in the rain when she is lost or losing ground. The single is written with the theme of thanking a parental figure (her mother) (as evidenced by the music video produced for Aguilera's version.) However, the song's lyrics are ambiguous enough to where the lyrics can apply to a lover, a friend, or another family member. The song was re-written in Spanish, and titled "Por Siempre Tú" (English: Forever You), for Aguilera's first Spanish-language album, Mi Reflejo. In the song, Aguilera hits F5 in full chest voice. "I Turn To You" became the first ballad released off of Aguilera's chart topping self-titled debut album. Music video The music video features Aguilera walking through the streets with an umbrella, singing. In the video, a young girl gets into a car accident, and turns to her mother when in the need of help. Aguilera is seen wearing a black tank top in the video, and during the final scenes, a midnight blue dress. The identity of the director of the videos for "I Turn to You" and "Por Siempre Tú" remains somewhat of a mystery. At the time of the videos' release, MTV had the director listed as Rupert C. Almont. However, the inlay for the DVD Deluxe Edition of Keeps Gettin' Better - A Decade of Hits lists the director as Richard C. Allen. It is likely that both are simply pseudonyms for top director Joseph Kahn, as it was Kahn who appeared as director on the episode of Making the Video that chronicled the making of this music video.[2] Unlike Aguilera's first two singles, "I Turn To You" had no backup dancers in the video, since it was a slow ballad. Shooting took place in Los Angeles from February 24-26, 2000. Release history Track listings *'"I Turn to You"' Single #"I Turn to You" IntroEdit - 4:04 #"Por Siempre Tú" - 4:03 *'"I Turn To You"' Single #2 #"I Turn To You Edit - 3:53 #"I Turn To You Edit Music Intro - 4:03 #"I Turn To You Call Out Hook - 0:14 *'"I Turn to You"' Single #"I Turn to You" Edit - 3:59 #"I Turn to You" IntroEdit - 4:04 #"What a Girl Wants" Fiesta Edit - 3:27 #"What a Girl Wants" Dirty Radio Mix - 3:16 *'I Turn To You' CD-Maxi Single #"I Turn to You" Edit - 3:53 #"What a Girl Wants" Arroyo down tempo killer mix - 4:20 #CD-Rom Video *'Sweden maxi sngle' #I Turn To You (Radio Edit) - 3:53 #Radio Edit - 4:03 #What a Girl Wants (Fiesta Edit) - 3:26 #What a Girl Wants (Thunderpuss Radio Remix) - 3:16 *'"I Turn to You"' Mexican Single/Promo #"I Turn to You" Edit - 3:59 #"I Turn to You" Edit/Music Intro - 4:03 #"Por Siempre Tú" - 4:03 #"I Turn to You" & Joe Remix - 4:15 #"I Turn to You" Remix - 4:20 *'Remixes' #"Thunderpuss" Radio Mix #"Thunderpuss" Club Mix Remixes and official versions The following reximes and official versions released. *Album Version - 4:37 *Spanish Version - 4:03 *Radio Edit - 3:59 *Music Intro/Radio Edit - 4:04 *Suggested Call Out Hook - 0:14 *Eddie Arroyo Down Tempo Killer Mix - 4:20 Chart success Following the number-one successes of Aguilera's two previous singles, "Genie in a Bottle" and "What a Girl Wants", "I Turn to You" peaked at number three on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and number five on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. Although the single wasn't promoted, internationally, "I Turn to You" remained in the number one slot of most main stream media sources for the first month of its release, making it one of the most successful songs, when regarding the international scale, of the last century. These nations include Japan, Korea, China, Mexico, and throughout Europe. The song was less successful in the UK, where it reached #19, and remains her lowest peak to date in that country, although staying on the chart for 15 weeks. "I Turn To You" landed at #10 on the Canadian Singles Chart, becoming her third Top 10 hit there. The track peaked at #11 in New Zealand and stayed on the chart for 18 weeks. 'I Turn To You" was released as a CD single during its worldwide release. As Aguilera's first two singles, it became another international hit for her, also being the first ballad she released off of her debut album. The single charted at #17 in Ireland, staying there for seven weeks. "I Turn To You" eventually became an international Top 20 hit. As of 2010, it remains Aguilera's lowest peaking single in Germany, only reaching #65. Peak positions *1 "Por Siempre Tú". End of year charts Covers *In 2008, Asia's Soul Siren Nina recorded the song for her album, Nina Sings the Hits of Diane Warren. Personnel *Written by Diane Warren. *Produced by Guy Roche. *Music video directed by Joeseph Kahn. *Covered by Christina Aguilera. *"Por Siempre Tú" produced by Sergio George. *Vocals: Christina Aguilera. *Original album version produced by Guy Rouche. *Recording Label: RCA. Category:Singles Category:Songs from Christina Aguilera